


no longer running

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Sex Mentioned for Side Relationships, Side relationships mentioned, established relationships - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Alex realizes he no longer needs to run.----Day 6 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "stay".
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes, Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	no longer running

They’re at the CrashDown again, but this time, it’s Alex and Michael on one side of the booth, Kyle and Liz on the other side and Isabel and Greg at the end, sitting in chairs. They’re laughing, Alex notices, and he can’t help but feel like he’s at peace for the first time in a long time as Michael squeezes his hand, almost like he’s hearing his thoughts. It’s been a couple of months since Alex first went to Michael and told him they needed to work through those issues, and Alex wouldn’t have taken that moment back for anything, he knows. 

It was too important, something he realized shortly after their first fight after beginning their relationship anew, when instead of lashing out one another with hurtful words that had Alex walking away - they had both decided to hunker down and talk about whatever it was that really had been bothering him.

And when they had figured it out -- well, it was also the first time they had slept together, after getting back together, and damn, that had been mind blowing, Alex thinks with a small smile.

“You still with us, Alex?” Liz asks and he can’t help but grin at how Kyle has his arms wrapped around her, at how calm she seems. He never thought they would get back together, especially after she had been with Max, and had thought to been his soulmate, but things had changed, Isabel had seen something different, and now ---

“I’m absolutely perfect,” he chuckles with a soft roll of his eyes, smiling fondly at his friend. They hadn’t fixed their friendship immediately, something Alex can’t regret either, he thinks. He had to grow, had to talk to Liz about everything first, before he could ask for anything from her --

And when she had heard the entire story, Alex remembers the look on her face, his smile fading just a little bit. She had been so shocked, flabbergasted, surprised. She hadn’t ever thought that Alex and Michael had been a thing, or that Maria had known, or what Maria had told him from time to time, and to learn just how much he had been hurt from her actions and words --

Liz had tried to get him to talk to Maria, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready, and it was something she understood when he admitted it to her, something she didn’t push, which Alex was eternally grateful for. Anytime he even saw Maria, he found himself hurting, especially when she would glare at him if she saw him back. It hurt, like she blamed him, which he couldn’t understand -- and part of him didn’t want to understand either. Didn’t want to put water under the bridge, or whatever the saying was.

“Stay, Alex,” he hears and he finds himself blinking towards Michael, a small smile on his face. “Don’t disappear into your thoughts, okay?” Michael whispers, and he finds himself nodding, smiling once more. If anyone could pull him out, it would be Michael, Alex thinks, grinning when he feels a small nudge inside of his mind before turning towards Isabel with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Get out of my head, Iz,” he chuckles.

“But her in your head is amazing when she knows exactly what you want in be--”

“Okay, nope,” Alex interrupts his brother with a disgusted look on his face while everyone laughs, Michael’s arm moving to rest across his shoulders. He might love Iz like a sister, might be happy she’s dating Greg, but he does not need to know about their sex life, he thinks.

“I’m just saying,” Gregory teases before letting out a small oof when Isabel knocks her hand into his stomach, a small smile forming on his face shortly after.

“But no, he’s right, man. Stay with us, don’t go off into your thoughts now,” Greg responds, slightly teasing but being protective nonetheless, something Alex finds himself grinning at, wanting to tease Greg right back. Everyone knows Alex sometimes has issues, but instead of feeling ashamed about it like he would’ve a few months ago, he can’t help but feel safe and loved, like he’s in a cocoon of protection.

Sitting inside of the booth, all of his friends and family surrounding him, Alex couldn’t help but feel like everything was almost perfect, and nothing could go wrong. And that he had no reason to leave, no reason to run.

All Alex wanted to do was  _ stay _ , and for the first time since… probably before his Mom left, he was perfectly alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story, side-pairings included. ♥


End file.
